thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Syreen Penetrator
Name: Penetrator Craft: Syreen Penetrator Type: Warship Scale: capital Length: 128 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 12; skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 30 Cargo Capacity: 246 metric tons Consumables: 16 months Hyperdrive: x1,125 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D Space: 9 Atmosphere: 400; 1,150 km/h Hull: 3D Sensors ''' *Passive: 16 / 0D+1 *Scan: 32 / 1D *Search: 64 / 1D+2 *Focus: 2 / 2D '''Weapons *'Particle Beam Stiletto (Electron Dagger)' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+2 Space Range: 1-6/24/49 Atmosphere Range: 2-12/48/98 km Rate of fire: 2 Damage: 4D Notes: *'Syreen Song': The Song has a Space Range of 10. All crew on non-Syreen ships need to make a Willpower Difficulty 30 check. Failure indicates the crewmemeber will do everything within their power to "jump ship" and board and join the Syreen. Artificial Intelligences are immune to this effect. Description: The Syreen Penetrator is lightly crewed and not terribly powerful in terms of conventional weaponry, but it is able to use psionic weaponry to strengthen itself while weakening enemy ships. Along with the Mycon Podship and the Pkunk Fury, the Penetrator is one of the few ships able to come out of battle stronger than it went in. The ship's phallic resemblance, coupled with the fact that it is piloted by a matriarchal race of mostly women, may lend it its euphemistic name. Propulsion The Penetrator has a good turn rate and a fair top speed but suffers from somewhat lacking acceleration. Its shape, center of gravity and turn rate can be masterfully combined into an orbiting maneuver, during which the Penetrator circles a planet until it finds the direction it wants, so as to use the Gravity-whip maneuver. Primary Armament The Penetrator's primary weapon is a weak, forward-firing cannon with a fair range and acceptable firing rate. Normally it is used for nothing but finishing off a Psi-resistant captain. This weapon is more commonly known as a "Particle Beam Stiletto", or alternatively as a "light Electron Dagger". Secondary Armament To compensate for its lack of offensive power, the Penetrator captain employs the "Syreen Song", a short-range hypnosis field designed to lure enemy crew from their ships via the airlocks. The effectiveness of the Syreen Song decreases with distance. When the ships are right next to each other, eight crew members may desert, but a ship will never be abandoned altogether. If the Penetrator picks up the crew, they will willingly serve alongside the Syreen as members of the Penetrator's crew; however, the enemy ship can still reclaim its crew. During the Ur Quan Slave War, crews on board Syreen ships became a surreal pastiche of alien races, with Ilwrath, VUX, Spathi and others working dutifully side by side with human volunteers under the command of beautiful Syreen officers. Crew under the effect of the "Syreen Song" float slowly toward the Penetrator. They have a limited amount of life support and if not retrieved by either ship, will expire and be lost. They are affected by gravity, so if they jump ship near the planet, they will fall into it and die. The Song has no effect on non-sentient beings such as the Slylandro Probe's artificial intelligence. Source: *Ultronomicon: Penetrator *thedemonapostle